1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a downhole modular Y-tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil wells usually have an outer casing down which is lowered a production string for the passage to the surface of the oil produced by the well. In certain wells it is necessary to have an artificial lift system to bring oil to the surface usually up the production tubing, either because of the lack of sufficient natural reservoir pressure to produce the well or to enhance production from a well that produces under natural pressure. A common system of artificial lift is to place an electrical submersible pump (ESP) down the well casing on the end of the production tubing to pump fluid from the casing up the production tubing. The installation of an ESP on the end of the production tubing eliminates the possibility of carrying out logging or other operations in the well below the production tubing with tools.